<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gigantamax'd Dreams by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471008">Gigantamax'd Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreaming, Dreams, M/M, Vore, the idea was in my head all day please leave me alone, this is a joke fic i thought this would be funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan invites Leon to the Dappled Grove for curry. However, Raihan has a bottle of gigantamix! He figures it'll be a good idea to offer the champion some so he can gigantamax his favourite curry. However, while Leon isn't looking, Raihan decides to taste the mix. That turns into a bad result...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, dnkb, kbdn - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gigantamax'd Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Leon wondered why Raihan was so tall. How could anyone even get that tall? He had to duck down to get into the pokemon center most of the time. To go into any place really, he had to duck down. The former champion was pondering to himself as he sat on his couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. He didn’t understand many things, including Raihan. As Leon left himself to think, he had almost fell asleep on his couch. That was until his phone began to buzz.</p><p>“Upcoming call from… Mister Raihan! Would you like to answer it? He’s sending a video call!”</p><p>“... mhm- ah- sure,” Leon softly murmured, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Then he softly held onto the rotom phone, adjusting the camera toward his face. The screen lit up, revealing the sight of Raihan in the wild area.</p><p>“Heyyy, what’s up, champ? You look pretty sleepy.”</p><p>“I was falling asleep,” Leon softly grunted. The man rubbed his eyes before letting out a small yawn. When he had yawned, he could hear Raihan laughing from the other size of the phone. He pouted afterward, looking back at the screen. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“I just think you’re amusing, honestly. Anyway- I didn’t call to critique your yawns. I called to see if you wanted to hang out with me. I’m in the wild area. I decided to go to the Dappled Grove to see if I could find any interesting Pokemon but now I'm just bored out of my mind and hungry. Wanna come over and make some curry with me? I’ll make your favourite,” Raihan cooed.</p><p>With golden eyes wide and full of excitement, Leon nodded. He wanted to have his favourite curry cooked by Raihan, of course! Raihan always made Charizard-classed curry, the best class of curry out there. Not to mention that sausage curry with a side of cream was always his favourite as well. As Leon stood up, he smiled eagerly.</p><p>“Give me a moment to get ready! I’ll be there as soon as possible!” the man excitedly cooed, “I’ll see you in a bit, Rai!”</p><p>“See you then, champ!” Raihan excitedly laughed, a smug grin on his face. Leon hadn’t noticed the coy look on the gym leader’s face before ending the call. Leon had simply ended the call and put his phone onto the couch. Then he rushed to his room so he could begin getting ready. He needed to look as stylish as possible!</p><p>Deciding on what he should wear, he stuck with his typical champion attire. The man kept on his lovely striped black shirt adorned with white stripes. He also decided to keep on his usual shoes as well as his hat. Did he look any different than he usually did? Not really. He was still as happy and giddy as ever. Especially because he was going to the Dappled Grove to see Raihan! Seeing his rival was always a pleasant sight, whether it was in a battle or just out in public.</p><p>With the help of Charizard, Leon had managed to get to the Dappled Grove. He praised his pokemon multiple times before putting him back into his pokeball. The man had looked around before noticing something in the distance. Ah! It was Raihan. Holding up his hand, he waved to the other rather eagerly and excitedly smiled.</p><p>“Raihan! There you are!” </p><p>“What’s up champ? Hey- how hungry are you right now?” Raihan asked out of the blue.</p><p>Leon approached the other, curiously raising a brow. “I dunno.. Why?”</p><p>“Look what I bought,” Raihan hummed. He took a bottle of gigantamix out of his bag, showing it off to Leon. Then he smiled. “Imagine some gigantamixed curry but it’s actually your favourite curry.”</p><p>With golden eyes bright with excitement, Leon stepped forward and he looked at the gigantamix. Of course he wanted to have gigantamixed curry of his favourite type of curry but… could he even handle that much curry? As he reached out for the bottle, Raihan held it above his head.</p><p>“Hands off. This cost a lot,” he scoffed. “You’re lucky I love you.”</p><p>Leon pouted immaturely before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Sorry but I just wanted to look at it.”</p><p>“What- were you gonna eat it? You have to put this stuff in curry. You can’t just eat it like this… though I wonder what happens if you eat it like this?” Raihan curiously mused, swishing the bottle around and examining the mix inside.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to eat it. I just wanted to read the bottle. Anyway- let’s get set up for cooking some curry. You invited me over for curry and I'm not missing out on it,” he huffed. Then he stepped away from Raihan so he could help the other set up for making curry. After all, he was hungry and wanted to try a new type of curry! It wasn’t all the time he got to taste something so good.</p><p>Raihan watched the other for a moment before he looked back to the bottle of gigantamix. He stared at it for a while before grinning. The man silently popped the top off of the bottle before smelling it. Like always, the mix smelled amazing… but how would it taste? Only one way to find out. Raihan took a taste of the mix, his icy blue eyes wide in awe. So it was amazing, he discovered. The taste sent a strange shiver throughout his body. Making sure that Leon wasn’t looking, the man took another swig of the mix. He noticed Leon knelt down trying to set up for curry. However, he looked a little.. smaller. Whatever. Raihan tilted his head back and guttled down the rest of the mix. So what if Leon were to get mad at him? The mix tasted great and he didn’t stop until the bottle was completely empty.</p><p>As Leon tried to set up a fire, he huffed with irritation. It wasn’t working! Not to mention that a shadow was beginning to loom over him. He looked toward the sky to see the clouds moving along but they weren’t. It was still as sunny as ever. Then when he turned around, he saw Raihan. Flinching at the sight he saw, the man stumbled backwards and onto his rear. What did he see?</p><p>Raihan. But he was huge. Dynamaxed. No- gigantamaxed. Three red clouds swirled over the man’s head, causing Leon to stare in dismay. His golden eyes were wide with fear, surprise, and other emotions he couldn’t comprehend. Glancing toward the ground, he noticed an empty gigantamix bottle. Then he gritted his teeth. </p><p>“You actually-”</p><p>“Yeeep. Didn’t realize this would happen. Haha- I guess I gigantmaxed myself. It tastes great though. I promise. Too bad I didn’t leave any for you,” Raihan stated, sitting up onto his knees. Despite the fact he was absolutely massive, he was still rather gentle. Yet, curious. He reached out for Leon, picking the other up by his cape and placing him in the palm of his hand.</p><p>Leon had let out a squeal of surprise, squirming until he had been placed into Raihan’s palm. He stared toward the other when he was brought face-level with Raihan. It was as if he were staring in the face of a dynamaxed dragon. Would he be the one to tame this dragon? Staring as he nervously shivered, he bit his lip and rubbed his eyes. There was no way this was happening.</p><p>“... uh.. what am I supposed to say?”</p><p>“I dunno. How long am I gonna last like this? A day, maybe?” Raihan asked.</p><p>“I hope not!” Leon cried.</p><p>“You like the regular me?” Raihan asked, picking Leon up by his cape yet again. The former champion let out another scream of shock, continuing to hopelessly squirm around. He didn’t want to fall to his demise! However, he noticed by the grin on Raihan’s face that he was enjoying himself. He seemed eager to tease the other! The longer he stared at the other, the more he noticed new features. One that caught his eye was Raihan’s oversized canine fang. It was larger than ever and… wow. Leon didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Put me down! Raihan- this isn’t funny!” Leon cried out pitifully, kicking out his legs and trying to get down. His cape wasn’t helping him in this situation- it wasn’t even heavy to a gigantamaxed Raihan!</p><p>“Eehhh.. I dunno- this is pretty funny,” Raihan chuckled. He tilted his head back, looking up toward Raihan. Then he opened his hot maw, letting the other dangle over his mouth.</p><p>Leon only screamed even louder, reaching up and trying to grab onto Raihan’s finger. He could feel the other’s hot breath rising and curling against every inch of his body. Cringing at the thought of falling into the other’s mouth, he started to cry louder. “Oh my Arceus- nononono- Raihan- no- don’t do it- oh my- i’m sorry for calling you a sand eater- I won’t do it again- don’t drop me! Pleasepleaseplease- nononono- no- don’t do this to me!” he cried as loudly as he could, literally begging for his life.</p><p>Raihan laughed and he smugly smiled at the other. Then he softly dangled the other around.</p><p>“I dunno, champ. I said i’d beat you one day, didn’t I? I guess this is the day, isn’t it?”</p><p>“This is not a battle- Raihan- don’t- please- i’m sorry for calling you a sand eater- don’t do this-”</p><p>However, Raihan laughed maliciously, unable to hide his smug look. Then, he dropped the former champion into his maw by letting go of his cape. The cries of Leon were muffled as he snapped his jaws shut. Then he swallowed, letting the small man go down his throat. </p><p>“How’s that for a win, Lee?” he grunted.</p><p>. . . </p><p>Waking up with a jolt, Leon had quickly sat up and he sighed when he realized he had been dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. However, right by his side was Raihan. Leon let out a scream before he fell out of bed, taking most of the blankets with him as he fell onto his back afterward.</p><p>Raihan widened his eyes when his companion had screamed. He had leaned over the edge of the bed, looking down toward the other afterwards. He slowly blinked before raising a brow.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry- don’t eat me- don’t eat me- oh my Arceus-”</p><p>“What? Leon- what are you talking about? What did you dream about?”</p><p>“The gigantamix- don’t eat it- ever- I can’t even-”</p><p>“Take a breath, bro. Calm down and just.. relax. Okay? You’re gonna be okay, dude. Just… chill. Tell me what you were dreaming about.”</p><p>Raihan reached out, slowly helping Leon onto the bed. However, the man let out a squeal and he only curled into a ball onto the bed. Plopping onto Raihan’s lap, he closed his eyes. Tonight was definitely going to be a long night in trying to explain this dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>